Love, Lust, and Swag (The trilogy)
by LittleMissPandaHat
Summary: Germany and Italy reach a rocky point in their relationship. This is how it's all settled yo. (It's humor for reasons kiddies)


**Hey guess who is still alive. While I work on the other Fics, I leave you with my greatest work yet. A tale of romance, tragedy, and a betrayal so foul. Is this the norm? Nope. Not at all. But yoloswaghella. have fun with it chicadees. (it's an omegle rp, and the greatest one yet)**

**You:** LUDWIG HELD FELICIANO IN HIS ARMS ENTIRELY UNSURE OF WHAT TO DO BECAUSE OF REASONS AND WAS AWKWARDLY RUNNING HIS HANDS THROUGH FELI'S HAIR

**Stranger:** FUCK THIS IA AWKWARD LUDWIG WHY

**Stranger:** JUST PUT IT IN

**You:** BUT BUT BUT THE REASONS FELI THE REASONS

**You:** IS THIS EVEN SAFE

**Stranger:** NO

**Stranger:** BUT DUDES DONT GET PREGGERS SO JUST DO IT

**You:** OKAY FINE

**You:** SO LUDWIG DID THE DO AND PUT IT IN WOOOO

**You:** COMMENCE THE FRICKLE FRACKLE

**Stranger:** MOANING AND SHIT

**You:** MANLY GRUNTS

**Stranger:** SQUEAKY BED

**Stranger:** AHH

**You:** OH JA

**Stranger:** FAINT SPICE GIRLS IN THE BACKGROUND

**Stranger:** AAAA PASTAAAA

**You:** HOLY CBJRUEGIHLEWKBVJG3QV3FW\

**Stranger:** AAA

**Stranger:** ITS EVERWHERE WHYYY

**You:** I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T SAFE

**Stranger:** AQHHH

**Stranger:** GFK;DZS

**You:** FUK

**Stranger:** XGHGJ

**Stranger:** DONT TELL ROMANO]

**You:** GET THE FEDS

**You:** WHY WOULD I

**You:** HE WILL CUT OFF MY BALLS

**Stranger:** ROMANO FUKS MEE TOO HE BE JELOUS

**You:** OH THE IRONY

**You:** or wait

**You:** no I don't think that's irony

**You:** maybe...

**Stranger:** PULL IT OUT ALLREADY OMG

**You:** OKAY MISTER BOSSY PANTS

**You:** LUDWIG PULLS OUT

**Stranger:** YAY

**You:** AND IS NOW A HUFFY BASTARD

**Stranger:** NOW MY ASS HURTS

**You:** I TOLD YOU

**Stranger:** GIMME SOME MEDS LITTLE BITCH

**You:** NO

**You:** YOU DIDN'T SAY PRETTY PLEASE

**You:** WITH A CHERRY ON TOP

**Stranger:** DO IT YOU POTATO FUCKING oh okay

**Stranger:** *RANDOM ASS SPARKLES* pweety pweeese

**Stranger:** *sudenly chibi italy* OH SHIT THIS IS WRONG

**You:** YOU FORGOT THE CHERRY ON TOP

**You:** SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FORGET THE CHERRY

**You:** NOW THIS IS UNCOMFORTABLE

**Stranger:** FUCKIN CHERRY

**Stranger:** THERE

**Stranger:** YOU HAPPY

**You:** YE BUT YOU ARE STILL A FRIKIN CHIBI KID THING

**Stranger:** OMG

**Stranger:** SCREW IT

**Stranger:** AHH MORE SEX NOW

**Stranger:** GET BACK IN BED

**You:** WAIT WHAT NO

**Stranger:** OR WHEREVER WE ARE

**Stranger:** IN FRANCES CHAIR

**You:** WELL THAT WAS

**You:** OKAY

**You:** BUT NO

**You:** YOU ARE A CHILDREN

**Stranger:** BITCH MORE BUTT STUFF

**You:** I CAN'T DO BUTT ACTIVITIES

**You:** WITH THE CHILDRENS

**Stranger:** OMG YOU LOVE ME RIGHT THEN BUTT THINGS

**You:** YE BUT DOOD

**Stranger:** HOLD UP

**Stranger:** *MAGICLY ADULT*

**Stranger:** OKY

**You:** OKAY

**Stranger:** LETSA GO

**You:** WE CAN DO THE DO NOW

**You:** SO LUDWIG DID THE DO TO FELI AGAIN

**Stranger:** WHAT

**Stranger:** OKAY

**Stranger:** AHH

**You:** *MOANING SWAG*

**Stranger:** LE BRAKE FRENCES CHAIR

**You:** HELLA

**Stranger:** AHHUYHFGRFYIBL K

**Stranger:** OHNO FRANCE GO AWAY

**You:** WHAT NO NOPE

**Stranger:** GET OUT NO BUTT STUFF FOR YOU

**You:** HE DOES NOT GET DA BOOTY

**You:** ONLY MII

**You:** DA BOOTY IS FOR MII

**Stranger:** YE DATS RIGHT

**Stranger:** DIS BOOTY OWNED

**You:** IT EVEN HAS MY NAME ON IT

**Stranger:** WHAT

**Stranger:** DO YOU MEAN YOUR THANG

**You:** WAIT WHAT

**Stranger:** IN THE BOOTY

**You:** WELL I GUESS THAT COUNTS TOO

**You:** BUT I WAS TALKING ABOUT

**You:** THE SHARPIE MARKER

**You:** BUT OKAY

**Stranger:** OH

**Stranger:** THAT

**Stranger:** YEAH

**Stranger:** I GUESS FRAMCE JUST LEFT TO GO FUK ENGLAND OR SOMETHIN

**You:** WOOO

**You:** MORE BUTT TIEM

**Stranger:** YEEEE

**Stranger:** THIS SHOULD BE PUT IN A BOOK

**You:** WOOO TO

**Stranger:** WOO

**Stranger:** BEST BUUT STUFF EVAR

**You:** LIEK FOR REAL

**You:** DIS SUM

**You:** AUF WIEDERSEHEN SWEETHEART

**You:** SHET

**You:** UP IN HERE

**Stranger:** OMG YAOIZ

**You:** OMF LIEK SEME GERMANY

**You:** AND LIEK UKE ITALY

**You:** SO AMAZE

**You:** I feel like we just described half

**You:** of the fandom

**You:** in this RP

**Stranger:** YES this is hetalia read and weep

**You:** AND THE OSCAR GOOEESSS TOOOOOOOO

**You:** anyone who isn't leonardo DiCaprio

**Stranger:** we win

**Stranger:** okay

**Stranger:** BUTT STUFF PATRE 3

**You:** SWAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG

**Stranger:** YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**You:** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Stranger:** I MIGHT LEAVE

**Stranger:** IM SO SORRY

**Stranger:** I LOVE You

**Stranger:** bbz

**Stranger:** marrige now

**You:** wat

**You:** NO FELI I AM MUCH CONFUS

**You:** I MUST LEAVE

**Stranger:** no

**You:** AND TALK TO MY BROTHER

**Stranger:** DONT LEAVE ME NAKED

**Stranger:** FRANCE MIGHT GET ME

**Stranger:** MY BUTT

**You:** MY NAME

**Stranger:** WILL BE RUINED

**You:** IS STILL THERE

**You:** HE KNOWS BETTER

**You:** TAHN TO TOUCH MY WUMAN

**Stranger:** WAIT BUTT STUFFES BETWEEN GERMANY BABY AND PRUSSIA MAN WHORE

**Stranger:** NO

**Stranger:** DONT TUCH MAH MAYN

**You:** WHAT WAIT

**You:** THATS NOT FAIR

**You:** HOW COME YOU GET BUTT TIEM

**You:** WITH YOUR BROTHER

**You:** BUT I CANT

**Stranger:** YO SUPER SEME UP IN HERE

**You:** WHAT

**Stranger:** NO UKE FIR U

**You:** FINE

**You:** ILL GO AND GET MAD BITCHES

**You:** AND YOU WILL BE JELLIER

**You:** THAN

**Stranger:** NO BABY I LUV YOU

**Stranger:** I WAN UUU

**You:** NO \I MUST GO NOW

**You:** MY PEOPLE NEED ME

**Stranger:** NUUU

**You:** AS IN PEOPLE I MEAN MY BITCHES

**Stranger:** MORE BUTT SATUFF BE4 U LEAVE BBX=ZZZ

**You:** FINE BUT ONLY CAUSE I LOVEDED YOU ONCE

**Stranger:** YOU SHOULD LOVED ME NOW

**You:** WHY

**Stranger:** BCAUSE THE KIDS

**You:** WAT KIDX

**Stranger:** OH

**Stranger:** UH

**Stranger:** WELP

**You:** SEE FELI

**Stranger:** BAD TIME TO BRING THIS UP

**You:** DIS IS THE TYPE OF TIHING

**You:** THAT MKAE ME NO LOVDED YU

**Stranger:** ILLL EATTHENM

**You:** WAT

**Stranger:** IF NO BUT STUFF

**You:** FELI NO\

**You:** FINE BUTT STUFF

**You:** BUTT STUFF

**Stranger:** I EAT KID FOR NO BUTT STUFF

**You:** WE DO THE BUTT THING NOW

**Stranger:** IN THE BUTT NIOW

**Stranger:** OR KID DINER

**You:** I AM NOW IN THE BUTT

**Stranger:** WE SERVE KIDS

**You:** *LUDWIG IS IN THE BUTT GOGOGOGOG*

**Stranger:** NOW BUTT

**Stranger:** YES

**Stranger:** MORE BUTT

**You:** *BUTT TIEM INTENSIFIES*

**Stranger:** WHOA I WILL HAVE BURNT OUT BOOTY LATER

**Stranger:** NOW MORE

**You:** WAT THIS LEVEL OF BOOTY TIEM IS DANGEROUS

**You:** ANY MORE AND

**You:** WHO KNOWS WHATLL HAPPEN

**Stranger:** IT MIGHT FALL OFF

**Stranger:** USSEE YOUR HANDS

**You:** WHAT

**Stranger:** BBY

**You:** OKAY

**You:** *USES HANDS*

**Stranger:** AHH

**Stranger:** TJIS IS GOOD

**Stranger:** GHLCFLHLK

**Stranger:** YHGKDHTIOUDR

**You:** JNIKFDNGTKLERBGwfc

**Stranger:** kzdfhgdtc

**Stranger:** OKAY BBY

**Stranger:** IM GOING TO JUST LAY HERE

**Stranger:** IN MAJOR BUT APIN

**Stranger:** PAIN

**You:** OKAY

**You:** NOW I TAKE CHIDLREN

**Stranger:** I PROBOLY WILL BE IN WHEELCHAIR

**You:** AND LEVE

**Stranger:** NO

**Stranger:** I HAVE KIDS

**Stranger:** TO BLACKMIAIL

**Stranger:** NOR BUT TIEM

**Stranger:** FOR

**You:** WAT

**You:** NO

**Stranger:** YES

**Stranger:** LUDWIG

**You:** WHY

**Stranger:** THE KID IS U

**Stranger:** I EAT YOU NOW

**Stranger:** BEND OVER WHORE

**You:** WTA

**You:** NO

**Stranger:** DO I

**You:** BYE

**Stranger:** T

**Stranger:** NO

**You:** I AM GONE

**Stranger:** I LOVE OYU

**Stranger:** YUOU

**Stranger:** ICH LIBE DICH

**You:** (dude I thin we delved into the fucked up part of the fandom

**Stranger:** I LOVE YOU

**You:** maybe

**Stranger:** TI AMO

**You:** NO NON NON ONN NO\

**You:** NOPEW

**You:** BAI

**You:** HOP ON THE FUKEN MOPED

**Stranger:** (this is so wierd like omggg)

**You:** BAI

**Stranger:** no

**Stranger:** NO

**Stranger:** NOT THE MOPED

**You:** (dude this is the greatest RP ever)

**Stranger:** BBY

**You:** (we are geniuses)

**Stranger:** (we deserve an award)

**Stranger:** BABY COME BACK, WE CAN BLAME IT ALL ON LOVE

**Stranger:** BABY COME BACK

**You:** no NO NO NO

**You:** WE CAN BALME

**You:** IT ON THE FAC

**You:** YOU ARE

**You:** FUCKEN CRAZY

**You:** BAI BICH

**Stranger:** IM A WHORE

**You:** OBVS

**Stranger:** I SAY IT NOW

**Stranger:** IF IT MAKE YOU HAPY

**Stranger:** I GO EAT NOE

**Stranger:** OM NOM

**Stranger:** DELISH

**Stranger:** MADE BY WHORE ROMANO

**Stranger:** WHO TAUGHT BE EVERYTTHING

**You:** WAT DA FUK\

**You:** FUK DAT GUY

**You:** BAE

**You:** HE FUKED UP YOU

**You:** BAD

**Stranger:** I KNOW

**Stranger:** I THOUGHT YOU COULD CHANGE ME

**You:** MAYBE I SHOULD BE A NAIVE LIL BICH

**You:** AND STAY WIT U

**Stranger:** PLZ

**You:** fine i am naive bich NOW AND

**You:** WILL ALWAYS ASK Y U DO THING

**You:** WEN I KNWO IS

**You:** CAUS YOU A CRAY HO

**Stranger:** I KNOW I IS CRAY HO *CRYING*

**Stranger:** HELP ME LORD DOITSU

**You:** I CANNOT HELP THOU FOR YE ARE THE RACHETEST HOE THERE BE

**You:** BUT

**You:** YOU MUST GO ON A

**You:** ADVENTURE

**You:** OF EPIC PROPRTIONS

**Stranger:** OK

**You:** 'TO ATONEW FROR YOUR SINS

**Stranger:** THE PROPORTIONS OF YOUR ANATOMY

**Stranger:** ARE TOO LARGE

**Stranger:** LIKE

**You:** YUS BUT

**You:** \DOST THOU DESIRE TO BE A RATCHET HO

**You:** OR TO BE A GOOD HO

**Stranger:** YE

**You:** THEN BE GONE

**Stranger:** GOOD

**Stranger:** GOING ON THE JOUNEY

**Stranger:** NOW

**Stranger:** I DONT KNOW WHEN ILL RETURN

**Stranger:** BUT SOON

**Stranger:** MY LOVE

**You:** BAI BICH

**Stranger:** I LOV

**Stranger:** UUU

**Stranger:** DOITSU

**Stranger:** DOITSU

**You:** I MITE LOVE YOU TO

**You:** MITE

**Stranger:** OK

**Stranger:** (wait do i have to leave)

**Stranger:** NOO

**Stranger:** YOU MUST LOVE ME

**Stranger:** FO SHO

**You:** (I have no clue at this point)

**You:** (but dude you are my best friend now)

**You:** (no questions)

**You:** I DO NOT NO FELI

**Stranger:** (this is like the best thing)

**You:** YOU HAVE WRONGED ME DEAR

**Stranger:** NO

**You:** (since canned bread)

**Stranger:** FOR THE BUTT STUFF HAS MADE UP FOR IT NO?

**You:** NO

**You:** BECAUSE YOU SHARE YOUR BUTT WITH ANOTHER

**Stranger:** GASP

**Stranger:** YOU FOUND OUT

**Stranger:** I SWEAR

**Stranger:** IT WAS ONLY FOR THE MONEY

**You:** WHAT

**Stranger:** THE KIDS NEEDED IT

**You:** I WAS SPEKIN ONLY OF ROMANO

**You:** THERE WERE MORE

**Stranger:** OH

**Stranger:** UH

**You:** LEAVE MY PRESENCE

**Stranger:** MAYBE FRANCE

**You:** AND ERN MY LOVE

**Stranger:** TOOOK A SHOT

**You:** OKAY SCARTCH DAT SHIT

**Stranger:** AND GAVE ME MONEY

**You:** BE GONE YOU WENCH

**Stranger:** NO

**Stranger:** I WANT TO STAY IN YOUR ARMS FOREVER

**You:** NO

**You:** YOU WANT ANYONE YO CAN GET

**You:** YOUR BREK MY HEART

**You:** I WILL FILL THE VOID WITH BEER

**You:** AND MAD BITCHES YO

**Stranger:** I WANT YOU

**Stranger:** DON BEE SAD

**Stranger:** I WILLL GTE BETTER

**Stranger:** I SWEAR ON MY GRANDPA

**Stranger:** WHO ALSO DID BUTT STUFF WITH ROMANO

**You:** SATA

**You:** DF

**You:** WAT

**You:** NO

**You:** I HABE LOST FAIYTH

**You:** IN OUR LOVE

**Stranger:** THIS FAMILY IS FUCKED UP

**Stranger:** OKAY

**Stranger:** BUT YOU CAN LEARN TO LOVE US

**You:** (if you look at it sideways and through a telescope this is a pretty intense story.)

**Stranger:** AN ME

**You:** NO

**You:** I CAN NEVER

**You:** YOU BETRAYED ME ONCE

**You:** NEVER AGAIN

**Stranger:** NO DOUTSI

**Stranger:** I LO

**Stranger:** *DEATH*

**You:** ALAS

**You:** HEART BROKEN I AM LEFT

**You:** MY LOVE I DEAS

**You:** NO I MUST CONTINUE TO FILL THE VOI WITH THOSE BICHES

**You:** *BISHOUNEN TEARS FALL OUT OF HIS EYES*

**Stranger:** *THE WORLD WEEPS WITH*

**Stranger:** *ROMANO IS DOING BUTT THINGS WITH SPAIN SO HE CANT PAY ATTENTION*

**You:** *FILLED WITH RAGE LUDWIG TAKES REVENGE O N ALL THE MEN WHO RAVAGED HIS LOVER AND PLOTS TO DESTROY ROMANO, THE BANE OF HIS EXISTENCE

**Stranger:** WAIT WHAT ABOUT THE BODY

**Stranger:** GET IT

**Stranger:** KILL ROMANO WIHT FELICIANO

**You:** YEEEEEEEE

**You:** IRONY

**You:** I THINK..

**Stranger:** YE

**You:** I DON'T KNO W MAN

**You:** ANY WAYS

**Stranger:** KINDA

**You:** VENGEANCE

**Stranger:** AND THEN FELI COMES BAKC TO LIFE WITH THE MAGIC OF ENGLAND

**You:** WHAT THE FUK

**You:** BICH YOU WAS DEAD

**Stranger:** NO MO MY LOV

**Stranger:** NOW KILL ROMANO

**Stranger:** DAT HO NEEDS TO LERN A LESSON

**You:** DA FUQ

**You:** FELI

**You:** YOU CRAZY BOO

**You:** BUT WHATEVES

**You:** KILL THE ROMANO

**Stranger:** *BLUH HE DIE*

**You:** YE

**You:** WE VANQUISGES

**Stranger:** WITH SPAIN STILL DOING THE DO WIT THE BODY

**You:** WSAIT

**You:** WTHA FUK

**You:** EW

**You:** YOU NASTY SON

**Stranger:** ITS SPAIN

**You:** WELL

**You:** ER

**Stranger:** DOIN THE DO

**You:** OKAY I GUESS

**Stranger:** OK NOW WHAT

**Stranger:** OHONHONHNONOHNONHONHONH

**You:** UMM

**You:** WATR

**Stranger:** NOW WHAT

**You:** UM

**You:** BUTT TIEM

**You:** JA

**Stranger:** YAY

**You:** U R PUR NO

**You:** SO

**You:** U CAN BE MAI LOVER AGAN

**Stranger:** YAY

**Stranger:** GREAT NO W BUTT

**Stranger:** VE

**You:** *LUDWIG IS IN THE BUTT AND HE IS DOING IT HAPPILT

**Stranger:** FELI CRIEYS WITH THE HAPY TEARS*

**Stranger:** OF BUUT TEIM

**You:** GLORIOUS\

**You:** FELI I LOVE YOU MY DEAR

**Stranger:** I LOVE YOU TOO

**Stranger:** *SLOPPY MAKEOUTS

**You:** *HAPPY GRUNTS*

**Stranger:** *SIGHING AND MOANING OF HAPY*

**You:** *GOOD END YEY*

**Stranger:** WEll now what

**You:** I don't even know

**You:** but this

**Stranger:** what did we even do

**Stranger:** like'

**Stranger:** omg

**You:** We created a master piece

**You:** we should make this into

**You:** a trilogy

**Stranger:** omg how

**You:** the same way we started this one

**You:** YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**There.**


End file.
